


Another Flake of Schnee

by thatonepyrrhanikos



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonepyrrhanikos/pseuds/thatonepyrrhanikos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Schnee has never been easy, but being the next generation after all hell breaks loose has it's own unique set of issues. Beacon is in a state of being rebuilt, and Eminence is an outcast within the parameters of her own world. Being a Faunus.....Well, lets say that this Schnee is as revolutionary to the name as her aunt before her, and she plans to make just as large a splash in the waters of the world as her role model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As The World Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first work I have ever written and posted anywhere like this!! I hope that it grows into something people enjoy, and my aim is to update at least once every two weeks. 
> 
> This story is based around my OC character from the RWBY-verse; Eminence Schnee

Chapter 1- As The World Crumbles

 

~Schnee; it means many things to many people. To some it is the face of innovation and technology. To others it means standards and quality, and to some it represents oppression and unfair treatment. To a very small number, it means impossibly high standards, perfect presentation and absolute control over ones thoughts, feelings, emotions and actions. It means never feeling like you've done it right, it means stressing over ones image, it means being alienated by everyone around you. 

You may ask what makes me say that, how I'd know that, and who those "small numbers" are. Those small numbers are people that bare the name of Schnee, and I know that because my name is Eminence Schnee, the only child of Winter Schnee and niece of Weiss and Ruby Rose Schnee.~ 

I remember the time when Atlas was open to everyone, before Mistral became nothing more than a barren crater. Children ran through the streets, and I could see mothers working in gardens in the yards of many houses. It was four days until my fourth birthday when the windows vibrated and the birds flew in flocks. I was seated at my desk, doing simple arithmetic, when the floor shuttered. I watched as my pencil sharpener slowly shift a centimetre to the left and I gave it a most quizzical look. I was in the formal living room at my grandparents house, as both my mother and father were working. Grandpapa Schnee trusted no one else to care for me, so I spent my days with the best scholars and tutors lien could pay for and my doting Grandmother.   
I slowly stood from my desk and made my way from the living room to the kitchen down the hall, where Grandmother was instructing the cooking staff on what they would be making for our meals that day. I walked to her side on soft foot falls, and gently tugged on the skirt of the soft blue dress that hung neatly from her body.

"Grandma, excuse me please." I said politely, and then stood with my hands folded carefully in front of me. She turned from the chef and crouched to look me in the eyes. 

"Thank you for using your manners. Now, what can I do for you Emi?" Grandmother only ever addressed me by this name when my Grandpapa wasn't around, as he hated shortened names. I ringed my hands and looked my grandmother in the eyes as I told her how the windows had rattled and my sharpener had moved. I then asked her if a fairy had made them move when the Scroll in Grandpapa's office started to ring. She looked up, and concern played across her face. Setting her hand on my shoulder, she stood without a word and turned to the cooks.   
"Please make up some sandwiches and cold meals. Do so with haste, and ensure that there is fruit, vegetables and water stored in the cellar. Go, now." She was a soft spoken woman, and the picture of proper politeness, but there was an air of authority in her voice that no soul dared to question. Our kitchen exploded in action, and just as I was to be trampled, I felt my Grandmother's arms pluck me from the ground and I was carried from the chaos that was developing in the hub of the house. 

Her feet slowly carried us through the halls until we were in the one room I was never granted access to: Grandpapa's office. It was huge, with dark furniture and a large desk placed near the wall of windows that opened onto Grandmother's vegetable garden and the smaller of the courtyards that speckled the grounds of the estate. 

 The Scroll system was emitting a shrill ringtone as it rang uncontrollably from the desk. I was carefully deposited into a fancy leather armchair and told to stay there. Grandmother answered the Scroll, and when the call was over, she quickly switched the device off and pulled her personal Scroll from her pocket. She dialled a number and I saw my Grandpapa on the other end. She conversed in hushed tones, and her face slowly showed more and more concern as the conversation drew out. She nodded to his image, said a quick goodbye, then hung up the Scroll. Moving swiftly to my side, she picked me up, and we left the room. I was very confused as to what was happening, but knew better than to voice my concerns. My grandmother placed me on the floor by the stairs to basement, and turned me to the door.  
"Go down the stairs and light the lamps Emi, just like we've practised. Grandmother will be down in a few minutes."

I felt panic filling my small stature, but I was already being trained in controlling my emotions, and I turned with nothing more than a nod and started to do as I was instructed. With steady hands, the dust-oil lamps were lit one by one and began to emit a soft, warm light. It took me almost 6 minutes to light the 2 dozen lamps, and as I was finishing, kitchen staff started to filter in and stock the emergency refrigerators with a variety of foodstuffs. Within a half an hour, my grandparents had joined me, and the door to the cellar was pulled closed.

 

I vaguely remember the four days I spent in that cellar, eating cold food, and doing school work. My mother had joined us later in the evening of the first night, but my father did not. 

When we finally surfaced, I remember life carried on as normal, other than my father not being home. I was used to this, as he was a hunter. My Grandpapa didn't care that he had been shipped over to Mistral to help keep the Grimm away from the rescue efforts, as my father was also a Faunus. A fox Faunus, to be exact.   
We were informed 9 days after the attack on Minstral -and five days after I turned four- that my father had been killed. I didn't understand at the time, I just wanted my daddy home for my birthday, to shower me in the love only a father knew how. He was my hero, and I adored him very much.

His funeral was a small affair, and the weather was clouded over and misty. A handful of Hunters showed up, along with my family and some officials. All of his family had shown up, but I didn't know them and shied away from them to hide around my mothers feet. I saw my daddy in a long wooden box, and strained to get closer to him. He looked to be asleep, his grey fur falling across his face. I watched as two strange men started to close the top, the wooden half door swinging quietly down to shield his face.

"Stop!! My daddy is sleeping. Please take him out of that box, he won't like it." I saw them lowering his casket into the ground, and in a fit of panic, rage and confusion I had started to run towards his grave, yelling and crying. I knew better than to do this, but that last weeks had taken a toll on the small amount of mental resolve my four year old self had.   
"Stop! That's my daddy, that's my daddy!! He's not a worm, he doesn't go in the ground, take him out! Mommy, help! Mommy, they are putting my daddy in the ground. STOP!" 

My mother fell apart that day, and had caught me in her arms as I had started to run. I strained to reach him, my little arms stretching out between my mothers that had wrapped around me, sobbing hysterically as I cried and yelled. She sobbed into the back of the black dress I was adorned in, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Grandpapa throw a disgusted look our way as he turned from the burial and walked down the hill to wait in the limousine. It took my Grandmother the better part of an hour to get my mother to release me, and in that time, my energy had drained. I hung limp against her limbs with silent tears cascading from my eyes as I witnessed them slowly turn shovel after shovel of dirt into the hole that my father had been swallowed by. Once in the warm and gentle embrace of my Grandmother, I felt all emotions wash from me. My mother was consoled enough to be brought to her feet and we went to join my Grandpapa. That day is forever vividly engrained in my memory.

As time marched on, my mother became mechanical and recluse and I started to spend more and more time with my grandparents as the months following his death melted away. The seasons rolled into one another, and as each day passed, I felt more and more like she didn't exist at all. Three days after the burial of my beloved father, my mother had secretly joined the Atlasian Military, and left for basic training.  
   
I was essentially orphaned by the time I was 4, as the last time I saw my mom face to face was the day of my sixth birthday.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The day after my sixth birthday, I was shipped off to my aunts in Vale. It was odd, as 2 weeks after Mistral was blown from the face of Remnant, Atlas became a closed entity. No one came in, and very few left. The fact that I was given permission to leave and return once a year was a miracle in and of itself, but I suppose that the name Schnee carries a lot of weight, and was welcomed. I was bored of my studies, and just wanted to be allowed to go out and play like other six year olds. My grandfather insisted that idle hands made for trouble, so I was forever busy with studies. I could play the violin, piano, and flute with some talent by the time I was six, I could hold basic conversations in Greek, Latin, French, Spanish, and spoke like an adult in English. I could do Arithmetic in my sleep, I was a part of a choir, and was completely current in all world affairs. I was graceful when it came to political sciences, could dress, walk and talk like a lady, and was advanced in ballet. I was a perfect lady, and I couldn't even look over the table without a step.

Schnee's were famously known for being snobs, and my grandfather was at the lead of the pack. All people born Schnee were identifiable by the shock white hair and glacial blue eyes that complimented fair skin. I fit the bill to a tee, minus the fact that my eyes were such a vivid green that they practically glowed, and I had a bushy foxtail protruding from my lower back.   
My Faunus heritage was what stopped my grandfather from showing me love and affection. He cared for me in ways a guardian would, making sure I was fed and clothed, had a roof over my head and had only the finest in schooling. For the fact that I bore his surname and represented his family name, I wanted for nought. But I never received hugs and never did he smile by my actions. 

All my affection came to me from the staff of the estate and my doting Grandmother. I received one brief, but loving, Scroll call every holiday and birthday from my mother, but that was all.  
I was excited to arrive in Vale to meet the family I had only ever heard of. I had four loving Aunts and a cousin that was just barely a month younger than myself, and I had only interacted with them through a Scroll.

One of the staff and myself had traveled for three days until we reached Vale. I was so happy that it was Klein that had agreed to travel with me. He was the estate butler and spoke very highly of Auntie Weiss. He was short, balding, and his eyes frequently changed colour. It was something that really intrigued me at that age. I was too short to see out the windows of the airship, so when the bay doors opened and lowered, I was thoroughly shocked to see Aunties' Ruby and Weiss holding Coral's hands and flanked by Auntie Yang and Blake. I jumped up and down, as balloons were tied to little weights in bunches, and the floating latex made the landing dock look like a shiny purple and white cloud. I ran from the ship, screaming Weiss's name and launched myself into her awaiting arms.  
To say I was excited to finally meet the family that made me feel needed was an underestimation.   
I latched my arms around her neck as she stood, and the genuine smiles I could see on the faces of everyone else made me smile even harder. I looked to Weiss' face and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

"Auntie, can we go home now?" I was tired and hungry, and just wanted to get to know these new people. The look on Weiss' face was one of pure contentment as she lowered me back to the ground. Brax, the staff that had travelled with me, came clambering from the airship, dripping in luggage. Grandmother had packed like I would never be coming back even though I was only going for eight weeks. All the adults jaws dropped as Brax shed my things, and 11 bags piled around his feet.  
"Madams', the young miss has been packed sufficiently, but Madam Schnee said that if she needs for absolutely anything during her stay to simply contact her."  
I looked up at Aunt Weiss to see her look of awe change to one of business professional. 

"No worries, Brax. I will contact Mother if necessary. She knows that. Thank you for travelling with Eminence and ensuring her safe arrival, it's been good to see you again."  
The stoic man turned to face my aunt, bowed, then took his leave back into the airship. He'd be heading back to the Schnee estate.

Yang had begun to load a stack of my luggage into the car that sat at the curb, the sun gleaming from it's pristine blue paint. She had managed to fit all but 4 of the bags, and looked around frustratedly as she searched for more room to shove the vagrant suitcases. Blake grabbed the backpack from the four item pile, slung it across her back and picked up a carry-on. 

"Yang, lets just stack these on the passenger seat, no one sits there anyway." she said, motioning to the lingering pieces.  
Both women went about stacking the pieces into the front of the vehicle in a way that wouldn't inhibit the driver, and Weiss led me to the other little girl that stood by Ruby. It was hard to tell whom she resembled more. She had the shocking blue eyes I wished I had, and snowy white hair that bled red at the tips. Coral was a full head shorter than myself, as I took after my father in height.

I walked purposefully to her, and began the introduction that Grandpapa had beaten into my head for as long as I could remember.

"Hello, my name is Eminence Schnee. I am the daughter of Winter Schnee, I am six years and one day old, and I am pleased to meet you." I stuck my tiny hand into the space between us, attempting to initiate a handshake. She simply looked between Ruby and Weiss, and then gave me a look of puzzlement.   
"Eminence, you're weird."  
What a way to start my vacation.


	2. Welcome to Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi has finally arrived in Vale, and is super excited to start her summer away from the familiar. What is her cousin like? Will she fit in? It's hard to tell if the Schnee's of Vale are anything like the ones in Atlas. 
> 
> Very much like her Aunt, trouble finds our heroine at the tender age of six and not even 24 hours after her arrival. What will Emi do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this took a bit to get out, or if it's too lengthy. I just wanted to set up the basis for where I hope this will go as I write. Huge thank you to anyone that read the first chapter, and to Frogiee for bookmarking the fic!! That means so much to me, especially with just a single chapter up. 
> 
> My big shout out is to my friends and fans from RWBY Nation (fan page on FB) that encouraged me to keep writing. This chapter wouldn't exist without you guys!! 
> 
> My next chapter probably won't be up much before two weeks from now, as I have some other things I need to put a bit of my time towards. Don't worry, I will have it up!
> 
> ***HUGE thanks to Lord Chozo for the list of small grammatical errors that he found, I appreciate you taking the time to catch them and let me know. They have been corrected.***
> 
> Love, Peace and Potatoes,
> 
> Ashes

Chapter 2- Welcome To Your New Home

I was face down in the dirt, and every part of my body trembled with adrenaline. I could feel the skin on my knees and elbows throbbing, I had probably skinned them. The sensation was completely new to me, and all I could see was dust swirling in the moving air around me. I barely remembered what had landed me in the dirt my second day of my first summer in Vale, but I know it sparked a flame in me that raged like no other, and burns to this day. Very weird for such a cold-fronted family.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first night in Vale was unlike any I had ever had before. While Yang drove all of my baggage to my aunts' home, the remainder our party had decided to walk. The air smelt of salty sea water, and the buildings looked almost warmer. They varied in colour and height, unlike the buildings of Atlas; uniform in all outward physical appearance, save slight variations in height. I was so enthralled with all that I saw around me that I couldn't focus. There were baskets of flowers that hung from light standards, people openly wandered the streets. Shop fronts were filled with the wares of their businesses, and salivating scents drifted on the air from several restaurants. 

Blake led us silently, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips now and then as Ruby walked backwards along the sidewalk. Her arms flailed around her, animatedly telling stories of the students that my aunts' all taught at Beacon Academy, her eyes bright and clear as the words fell from her mouth with little effort. I clutched to Weiss' hand, easily keeping up with the adults as we made our way through streets that were utterly unfamiliar to me.

As our feet carried us along the concrete, it came to my attention that my cousin was encountering difficulty in keeping pace with the rest of us. I pulled my small hand from the grip of my aunts, and fell back. Coral's eyes danced along the ground, and a look of hurt and betrayal emitted from them.

Against my better judgement and everything that had been drilled into my head for the last 6 years, I took her tiny hand in my own and attempted a smile at the other young girl. The look of shock that passed over her features almost had me giggling, but the scornful look that followed quickly quelled that. That look instantly reminded me of my Grandpoppa, but I held fast to her hand. 

“Hey Coral. I noticed you weren't up there with the rest of us. I didn't want you to be back here all on your own.” I tentatively looked to my cousin and watched as a war waged in her eyes.

Coral looked to our hands and smiled softly. Not a single word was uttered, but her hand remained in my own and we giggled and danced along after our family. That was the very beginning of our friendship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The house that loomed ahead of me was nowhere as big as the Schnee Estate, but it was bigger than anything I had seen in Vale thus far. It vaguely resembled my home, but was built of a mix of wood and cobble, and was covered in beautiful vine plants. The front door was centred to the front of the building, and had a large stone arch over the door. I could tell it had many corridors and wings, and was built many, many years ago. I can't explain why, but it took my breath away.

I hung back, admiring the amazing structure ahead of me. Coral paused, taking in the look in my eyes.

“Eminence, it's just home. Why look so confused?” her steel grey eyes pierced my own, and I broke from my small trance.

“Oh....it's just really pretty!” I wrung my hands and smiled awkwardly, trying not to come off as too weird to my relative. I slowly made my way through the large double doors, and my chin almost hit the floor. The floors were all a polished dark hardwood, and the walls were a soft, pastel blue with gold and black trim. A large staircase swept elegantly up to the second floor, and shooting off the right seemed to be two series of corridors. To the left was a beautiful set of French doors, and as I watched Coral walk through them, I could tell that a family den was beyond them. Unsure of what to do, I simply stood in the doorway and stared.

“Emi, darling. You can come in.” Weiss motioned to the den with her hand, a gentle smile playing across her porcelain features. I didn't dare talk for fear of muttering and stuttering, so I nodded and stepped out of my shoes and entered the den. 

A large screen was built into the wall across the room, and Lisa Lavender could vaguely be heard through hidden speakers as she updated everyone on the chaos in Mistral. Coral was perched on the edge of a giant sectional couch, her feet dangling and swinging as she coloured in a colouring book on the glass topped coffee table that sat by the couch. Crayons of every colour and shade imaginable were scattered across the table, and the book seemed to have scenes of different fairy tales, waiting to be coloured. Beautiful paintings of buildings and landscapes adorned the walls, a massive one of the Schnee Estates in Atlas sat above the mantel on the right side of the room. A roaring fire left light dancing off the silver frame of the painting, and radiated heat around the welcoming room.

The left side of the room was a wall of windows, a beautiful garden and pool placed perfectly just beyond its barrier. The water was a crystalline blue, and the stone around it looked to be some form of granite. The garden along its north bounds was in full bloom, peonies and chrysanthemums smiling happily up at the blazing sun, and daisies swung back and forth in the breeze.

Not sure where to head first, I went and sat beside my cousin and watched as she meticulously coloured the hair of Goldie Locks a golden sunflower yellow. My new summer home was overwhelming to my six year old senses, my small mind trying to adapt instantly. I could smell something baking in another room, and the sound of lyrical birds drifted along like a long forgotten song through the open window. Everything seemed so new and strange, yet intriguing. The couch under me was plush and soft, and I could feel Coral's heat from beside me as well as the warmth that emitted from the fireplace. I could hear Yang call from the entrance.

“Rubes! Come give me a hand with all this luggage, I can't carry it all on my own!”. As she concluded her sentence, a huge thud and crash could be heard from the foyer. My eyes swivelled from Coral's art, and I jumped from my place on the couch to the floor, and calmly walked out of the den. Pieces of luggage lay in a heap on the hardwood, an arm sticking out from their midst. The golden cuff on the wrist gave away that it was Auntie Yang stuck in the pile of my belongings. Reaching out, I pulled the top suitcase down, and blonde hair as revealed.

“Auntie Yang, are you alright?” I saw her devilish smile spread across her lips and she nodded at me.

“Just fine kiddo, just not strong enough to carry all this alone.” she laughed as she stood and shook off the suitcases and garment bags that clung to her clothing. Blake entered the house with a few more bags, adding them to the already-sizable pile of my possessions. 

“Well, looks like we should get this stuff to Eminence's room, the foyer is only so big.” Blake stated, a bag still held in her arms. I hadn't noticed, but Coral had abandoned her place upon the couch to see what the commotion was all about. When she heard what our aunt had said, she walked to the wall beside the door to the den, and pulled a string that was attached to a small bell, mounted to the surface. The tinkle that spilled from its metal body was sharp and clear, and immediately after the sound had stopped, three young ladies came forward from a hall I hadn't seen behind the stairs. Yang smiled to them. 

“Hey girls! Wanna give us a hand and take these to Emi's room? It's that one in the Wildrose Wing that Weiss has been fawning over for the last two weeks.” They moved without a single word, carefully gathering things into their arms and heading down the first corridor off the front door. They reminded me so much of the servants back in Atlas that their actions didn't faze me in the least. 

Taking up a suitcase and two garment bags, I followed the girls that were already making headway into the corridor. The flooring changed to carpet under my stocking-covered feet, lush and a deep burgundy in colour. The walls were a light grey, picture windows along the front of the building allowed light to flood into the hall. More paintings speckled the walls here, although the theme of them seemed to be flora and fauna. About halfway up the length of the corridor, the helpers turned left into a doorway. Peeking over the clothing bags that I balanced in my tiny grip, I could tell that my aunt had laboured over this room. 

The carpeting was a solid slate grey, and the walls hosted a soft lavender purple paint. Trim and furniture were a stark white, and my name was splashed above a large oak desk that took up an entire back corner of the room in a shimmering silver. A four-poster bed with light grey curtains was butted up against the wall on the right hand side, and an opening on the left wall caught my eye. My feet padding along the carpet, I allowed my curiosity to pull me to the opening. Once close enough to see, a large walk-in closet gave way into my own three-piece bathroom. The closet that stretched between my room and bathing suite was large enough to house everything I'd ever dream of owning. Organized to perfection, everything had been supplied with a home: shoe racks, jewelry boxes, shelves for folded clothing and endless amounts of rods to hang things. Hooks on the backs of the shelves already boasted plush looking bathrobes, and slippers lay on the floor under them.

The bathroom was an amazing creature of its own. The floors were a patterned chiseled marble, and the walls seemed to be a slate tile of some kind. I was unfamiliar with the exact stone that they were, but they sparkled and looked so pretty. 

The bathtub was a deep, claw-footed tub set in the middle of the wall, and the faucet that adorned it was shiny and gold. The shower in the corner was glassed in, and the head of the shower looked like it would unleash a small waterfall. The sink was a pedestal and had an ornate gold framed mirror over it. The most exciting bit of the room was the white vanity that took up the far wall. The chair that sat in front of it looked fit for a princess.

Unable to take it all in, I hung the garment bags on the clothing rods and left the suitcase in the closet. Looking out across the room, I noticed small details I hadn't before. Bookshelves sat by my bed, and a huge trunk was off the side of my desk. A lovely window opened onto a courtyard that had a tinkling fountain made of black stone and a beautiful rose garden, the petals of which were every colour a rose could be. The bees could be heard buzzing between the blooms from the window that had been left open just a crack. I stepped to the centre of the room, and watched as all the luggage found its new home in the closet. 

Like a burlap sack filled with rocks, exhaustion crashed down over me. I could feel my eyes drooping as I tried my hardest to fight the feeling. Once only Yang was left in my room, I tottered to her side on unsure legs. 

“Aunt Yang, I am really sleepy...” Before I could finish my thought, she had slipped from the room and returned a moment later. In her hands she held a soft-looking pink nightie.

“Here kiddo. Slip into this and go have a nap. Supper isn't for a few hours yet, and I bet our little angel is jet lagged. I will let Coral know that you will come play later and that you borrowed one of her pyjamas.” she said in quiet tones as she pulled my dress over my head, pulled my socks from my feet and helped my arm find the sleeves of the night gown. It was a little short and only fell halfway to my knees. I was all but asleep when I felt her take me into her arms, and I was asleep before my pale cheek even touched her shoulder.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright morning sun danced across my bed, and the growl that my tummy gave off could have scared the toughest Grimm. I brought my little fists to my face and jammed them against my eyes, a yawn ripping from my frame. I panicked when my surroundings weren't what I was accustomed to, but after a second, it dawned on me as to where I was. I pushed my hands high above my head and stretched out, my tail unfurling under me. 

Feeling my tummy rumbling, I crawled across my bed and slid to the floor. I crossed the room on tippy toes and pulled the door open. I could just remember how to get to the foyer from where my room was, and I crept down the hall until warm carpet became cold wood. I could here the sound of bacon sizzling, and fresh bread scent wafted to my nostrils from the direction behind the stairs. For a rare moment of my life, I let my curiosity take over and I followed the passage that disappeared behind the majestic set of stairs that stood centre stage in the entry way. 

The hall was lined with single doors, and at the end stood two large doors that were propped open. Once I had come up flush with them, I saw a kitchen very like the one in Atlas spreading out before me. Chrome appliances dotted the room, and a huge butchers-block table sat across from the door, stools lining its edge. Not one to know fear, I walked to the table, pulled myself onto a stool and looked over the table at the multitude of people that were cooking and baking. It wasn't long before I caught the eye of a tall, older man. He eerily resembled Brax.

“Hello, young miss. Would you happen to be the young Eminence?” His voice was deep and almost gravelly, with a melodious lilt.

“Yes sir, My name is indeed Eminence. I think I fell asleep and missed supper and now my tummy is very hungry. Would it be a trouble to ask for some breakfast, please?” My Grandmother would have been proud of my manners, and a bemused smile appeared on the older mans face. 

“It would be no trouble at all, Miss. My name is Cyrillian, but you can feel fee to call me Cyril. I am the head of staff here at Rose-Schnee Estate. Would scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast suit the young lady?” he leaned against the table as he talked to me, a hand resting upon his hip.

From where I was seated, pan fried dirt would have sounded appetizing. I vigorously nodded my head, and quickly responded.

“Yes please! That sounds just delicious!” I couldn't help but sound excited at the mention of food. 

Cyril turned to a cook that was attending a pan of bacon and placed my order. Within moments, a plate near to over flowing with hot food was set on the table top directly in front of me. Even at my tall-for-my-age height, I was just a tad short. I carefully tucked my feet under me and curled my tail around my waist before plucking the fork from the table and stabbing it into the closest mound of bacon.

Glancing around, I could see that the staff were all preoccupied and Cyril had left. Taking the opportunity at face value, I started to shovel to food into my mouth. Nothing had ever tasted so amazing in all my life, and the sharp growl my stomach made let me know that it agreed. I made it through almost half the plate before I was too full to eat anymore. Like simple magic, Cyril appeared from thin air and took my plate and scraped the remainder into a trash bin, and placed a steaming wash cloth in the plate's place. 

“Best clean up and go get dressed, Miss. Your cousin, Coral, seemed to have had some important adventures planned for this morning, if her talk last night during tea was any indication.” his knowing smile excited me beyond words.

Pulling the cloth across my face and over my hands, I left it on the table, and dashed to the door. Almost forgetting my manners, I skid to a stop at the door, and turned. 

“Thank you kindly, everyone!” I turned as fast as I stopped and ran the entire way to my room.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time my legs had carried me back to my room, the girls from yesterday here walking out, chatting and smiling. As soon as they caught a glimpse of me, all talk died. They hustled past me, and I watched them until they were out of sight. Confused, I continued into my room and realized that they had packed away all my luggage and hung and put away all my things. A simple outfit was set upon my bed: a black t-shirt and a purple plaid skirt with white socks. All of my bottoms were modified to allow my tail to poke through comfortably, and I haphazardly tossed the night clothing over my head and to the floor before pulling the fresh clothing over my head and up over my hips. Bouncing around on one foot, I pulled my socks on one by one, and tightened the mussed up twin tails that my hair typically hung in. My tail swished once, and I left my room in search of my cousin. 

I didn't have to travel far to find Coral, as she stood by the front door waiting for me. 

“Come on, Emi. I want to show you the forest! There is a pond and old tire swings and a fort!”

I pulled on my shoes, quickly tying the laces. “Are we allowed to? I mean... I wasn't even allowed to leave the house without Brax back in Atlas...” I was scared to cause trouble when I had been here less than a single day.

“Of course, I go and play on my own all the time! Besides, our grandfather is just a stuck up old tittering man, or that's what Mum says.” I knew she was referring to aunt Weiss, as she never got along with Grandpoppa. I smiled, trying fiercely to hold back a giggle. 

“Let's go!” Coral grabbed my hand and hauled me out the door, our first adventure underway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We wound through the trees, plants whipping past our little faces as we giggled and laughed. The further we went, the more free I felt. I had never gone this far without an adult monitoring my every move. The flowers that dotted the forest floor had small, delicate petals and were a variety of pink and blue. I could hear water gurgling, and the smell of pine trees and damp earth was strong. Coral stopped abruptly and I crashed into her smaller frame, toppling us both to the ground. 

Hunkering over us, not ten feet from where we had landed, was a Beowulf. It carried the sent of rotting things and made my heart thump hard, and my instincts had me pulling Coral back with me as I pulled us back along the ground. The growl that the Grimm made was guttural and every hair on my body stood on end, my tail flaring out as it became a bush of grey fur.

Coral pulled two fair sized branches from a near by bush and bravely stood between the Beowulf and where I was in the dust. She brandished them like you would a sword, one gripped in each tiny fist. Snarling, the Grimm beast swiped out through the air and struck my cousin, sending her flying. Watching her body strike a tree and crumple into the foliage at its base had my heart go from a thousand beats a minute to zero, and without a second thought, I pulled myself from the dirt and squared off with the beast. A look of almost laughter made the Beowulf look haunting, and when its paw came down, I brought my arms over my head. I felt a claw brush my eye and I hit the dirt after taking the force of its attack and lay with my face to the ground.

Fighting to clear the dizziness and stay conscious, I saw a flash of red and a howl of pain as everything faded to black.


End file.
